


Kissing Cousins

by Missmeehan



Category: Cousins on Call
Genre: Cousins On Call RPF - Freeform, Kitchen Cousins RPS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony helps John relax after a hard day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional work based on the HGtV show Cousins on Call. It is written for entertainment purposes only and does not claim to reflect the true nature of the relationship between the characters.

John Colaneri walked up to his apartment on the top floor of the converted building he and his family  
had renovated. His slightly older cousin Anthony lived on the floor below him. Anthony’s parents  
lived one floor below him. John was tired and didn’t bother to stop in for whatever dish his aunt had  
cooked up for her work weary men. Instead, he dragged himself up the three flights of stairs and  
quickly began to strip as soon as he was safely inside his apartment. 

With work boots and pants already stripped off, John ran a hand through his close cropped hair and  
trudged over to the fridge to grab a beer. Leaving a trail of clothes behind him, he headed for his  
bathroom to shower, placing the beer on the vanity while he adjusted the water temperature and  
prepared to wash off the day’s filth. 

The warm water felt good on his skin. He lathered up several times and rinsed, enjoying the feel of the  
water washing away foam. After a few minutes more, John turned off the water and grabbed a fluffy  
white towel. Patting himself dry, he grabbed his forgotten beer and headed back out to his living room  
to decide what to do about dinner. He was startled by the presence of his cousin Anthony standing  
there with a plate covered in foil in his hands. 

“Mom sent dinner,” he announced, his eyes taking in the sight of his cousin’s body. 

John smiled, grateful that he didn’t have to worry about dinner after all. With everyone home, he  
wasn’t sure his cousin would be paying him a visit this evening, but it looked like Tony had found an  
excuse to come see him. Not that they needed one. John and Anthony had been close since childhood,  
despite the fact that Anthony had brothers and sisters. Through the years, their friendship had  
blossomed into something more; something they’d kept secret from their friends and family over the  
years. 

 

John noticed his cousin giving him the once over and didn’t bother to secure the towel he was holding  
around him. He loved that Tony still looked at him the same way he did the first time they he’d  
noticed his cousin was all grown up. 

John cleared his throat. That action seemed to jolt Anthony out of his trance. Anthony rubbed his  
scruffy beard and walked over to the kitchen island and placed the plate down. 

“I’ll leave it here,” he said, stating the obvious. 

“Thanks,” John replied, drying his dark hair with his towel. 

“So, long day huh?” 

“Yeah,” John agreed, hoping that the conversation portion of the evening would soon be over. 

“How about a massage?” 

The suggestion made John smile. Now his cousin was talking. After a day as hard as the one they’d  
just had, he wanted nothing more than to feel strong hands kneading his neck and eventually other  
places as well. Anthony Carrino did not disappoint. Pulling his younger cousin into his embrace, his  
skillful hands began to rub and caress and John wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man’s  
waist and returned the favor, letting his hands wander up and down the tee shirt clad back and then  
eventually settling on the back pockets of his cousin’s jeans. 

“One of us is over dressed,” John sighed. 

Anthony laughed against John’s neck, kissing it at intervals as he did so. “So what’re you going to do  
about it?” 

John needed no further invitation. He untangled himself from his cousin and gripped the bottom of his  
tee shirt. He slowly and methodically relieved the slightly older man of his shirt, before working on  
his jeans. He could tell Tony was toeing off his own work boots, equally anxious to be out of his own  
clothes. Two trails of garments now lay scattered across John’s floor. 

“Lock the door,” Anthony growled. 

John reluctantly separated from his cousin long enough to comply. They’d had a near miss once when  
Alfonso Carrino, Tony’s dad, nearly walked in on them to go over a project that had been fraught with  
mishaps and delays. That time, Anthony scrambled to get dress, while John had fled to his bathroom to  
feign an illness and scramble for clothing. 

“Bed now! “John ordered, leading his older cousin by the hand. 

Once inside John’s bedroom, the younger partner of Brunelleschi Construction, pulled the older one  
down on top him and let nature take its course. Anthony explored familiar territory with the same  
eagerness he had the first time the two of them had made love. Only this time it was with the  
experience of a man who knew all the ways to please his lover and not with the fumbling curiosity of  
the teenagers they had been the first time they had sex. 

John cherished every lick, every nibble, and every touch his cousin offered up. He raised his hips to  
meet and grind against his cousins ever growing erection and enjoyed each time their dicks collided  
and slid against each other’s. Although he enjoyed the actual moment when Tony would enter and  
thrust deeper and deeper inside of him, John lived for the foreplay that preceded each of their encounters. Hot passionate kisses, exploring touches, fingers all over and inside him, got John going.  
Their partnership was on equal footing. Tonight he would let Anthony inside of him. Other times it  
would be John doing the giving. There was no top or bottom or dom and sub with them. They fucked  
each other according to the other’s needs. Both seemed to know instinctively who needed what and  
how to please the other. 

John felt Anthony’s mouth travelling lower and lower, stopping at his navel to take playful swipes  
with his tongue before travelling to his intended target. The younger man gasped out his older cousins  
name when the hot mouth engulfed his cock and paid careful attention to it, licking and swirling up,  
down and around until John felt dizzy from desire. 

Fingers teased at his entrance, preparing him for Anthony’s leaking cock. It seemed like an eternity  
before Tony entered him but it was well worth the wait. John felt the fullness of his partner’s more  
than ample member and found a rhythm to match each of his cousin’s thrusts. They kissed fiercely  
before both came within seconds of the other. Spent and satisfied, John rolled over on his side and felt  
his cousin spoon in back of him. 

“I’ll get us cleaned up in a minute,” Anthony promised lazily. 

John smiled and caressed the arm that was wrapped around him and holding him protectively. 

“We should invite the cameras in for one of our sessions,” he joked, referring to their recent HGTV  
show. 

“Um, I think that would be a show for a different network,” Tony murmured against his neck. 

John scooted in closer hoping the few stolen moments they had together wouldn’t end too soon.


End file.
